Big Boys Don't Cry - The Love Endures Series
by BarbaraW
Summary: A new short story as part of The Love Endures Series. Little Burl Allen has an accident while hunting turtles with Sam Houston Holcomb.


preThis is just a little Mini Fic that I hope you will all enjoy! It takes place before the first story in the Love Endures Series br /"Love Believeth All Things."br /  
>Barbara<p>Disclaimer: Disclaimer: the LeSourd Family owns Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of Christy. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for her story. I am continuing the story of Christy for my own amusement only.<p>

"Doc MacNeill!" The sharp cry and sudden appearance of the young boy on the trail caused Charlie to snort and rear, almost unseating his rider.

"Sam Houston! What in the blue blazes?!"

"It's little Burl, Doc." Sam spoke in a rush of excitement. "We's down on Turkey Trot crick huntin' turtles and he got bit somethin' awful."

Neil grabbed his saddlebags from Charlie's back and hurried down the trail working hard to keep pace with the young boy.

"That turtle, it got him right on the big toe! I ain't never seen no turtle move that fast."

"How many times have I told you boys to stay away from those turtles?" Neil knew that a large snapping turtle could easily remove a finger or a toe.

"I know that, Doc. But ya see, my pa he's right partial to turtle soup and tomorrow is his birthday."

"It's all right, son." Neil couldn't chastise the boy; he knew how important it was to him that his father has turtle soup for his birthday.

They heard Burl crying before they could see him. He was howling like his entire foot had been taken off. Doctor MacNeill took the lead and rounded a small bend on the creek. Little Burl was sitting on a large rock holding his injured right foot in his hand and rocking back and forth. "Little Burl?" Neil knelt down beside him and spoke in his soothing doctor's voice. "Let me see your foot, son."

"Will it hurt, Doc?" Burl asked through his tears.

"Ah, Burl! Quit being so sissified!" Sam Houston turned his back on him in disgust.

"Well, let's just look at it for now and put a bandage on it, all right?" Neil said. Reluctantly, Burl complied and held out his foot to the doctor. "I'd say that toe is gonna need a few stitches. I'll take you up to the mission house to do it."

"It is gonna hurt!" Burl cried a fresh set of tears that left clean streaks down his dirty cheeks.

"It will hurt a little. But I promise to be gentle." Neil tried to find a way to ease the boy's fears. "I'll bet Miss Christy will be there."

"Naw, she done gone to El Pano with the preacher." Sam Houston chimed in. "She told me herself when I asked her if she wanted to go turtle huntin' with us."

"You asked Miss Huddleston to go turtle hunting with you?" Neil couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture of the proper Miss Christy wading into Turkey Trot creek in search of a proper size turtle to make soup with. Neil picked up Burl and they began making their way up the path. Carrying all three of them on Charlie's back they quickly made their way to the mission house. Sam Houston ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Sam Houston." Fairlight answered the door.

"Fairlight." Neil called as he carried Burl up the mission steps. "Would ya mind if I used the dogtrot. This young man needs a few stitches."

"Sure, Doc. Help yerself. Miss Alice is out at the McHone's this afternoon, but I'll do all I can to help ya."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd take this one into the kitchen and feed him some of that gingerbread I smell." Neil inhaled appreciatively and nodded toward Sam Houston.

"Sure thing, Doc. You come with me, young man." Fairlight guided him into the kitchen and out of the way.

"All right. Let's get you cleaned up so I can take a look at that." He carried Burl to the dogtrot where the light was better and scrubbed it gently.

"Ow! Doc!" Burl cried and squirmed.

"I really need you to hold still, son. Now I need to look at your toe real close up to make sure that we got all the dirt out. If I stitch you up with dirt in there it will get infected." Neil reached into a saddlebag and unwrapped the magnifying glass he carried. He held it close to Burl's toe and moved the skin around looking for foreign objects. "Looks like it's good and clean. I'm gonna put two stitches in there to keep it clean."

"Yes, sir." Burl replied meekly. "Is it gonna hurt?"

"How about if we bring Fairlight out to hold your hand? Do you think that might help?"

Burl nodded his head and Neil went and got Fairlight. The work was quickly done and in no time at all Burl was ready to hobble off towards home.

"Are ya sure you don't want me to give you a ride home?" Neil asked the boys.

"Naw, I can make it fine." Burl started off the porch.

"Sure, now yer fine." Sam Houston teased. "You been hollarin' just like a girl child. Ain't yer paw ever told you that big boys don't cry?"

"Sam Houston." Dr. MacNeill chastised him. "Burl was very brave. That old saying just isn't true. Even big boys cry, sometimes."

"You ever cry, Doc?" Burl asked.

"The Doc don't cry!" Sam Houston grabbed Burl's hand and led them towards home before Neil had a chance to respond.

Neil returned to the dogtrot and began cleaning up his supplies. Pumping the basin full of water and washing his hands he couldn't help but notice the hair ribbon that sat next to the bathtub. Christy must have left it there, he mused to himself. He recognized it as the one she had worn at Ida's wedding. It was a robin's egg blue and when she wore it, it made her eyes seem even brighter and bluer than usual. He dried his hands on a towel and looked around before picking it up. He could still smell the soft rose scent that it held. Setting the ribbon back down he looked at the two boys in the distance. "Yes, Little Burl, sometimes even I cry."

The End!/pre 


End file.
